


I don't need you.

by Amare_fanfic2000



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Background Case, Drug Use, F/M, M/M, Omega John Watson, Other, True Mates, Young John Watson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amare_fanfic2000/pseuds/Amare_fanfic2000
Summary: Sherlock's drug habits have resurfaced in order to help him solve cases, Mycroft offers him an interesting case where he meets a young John Watson, an abused, malnourished omega.Sherlock didn't think he would care, or that he could care. He though he was a high functioning sociopath... But now that was all questionable.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first ever Sherlock fic so excuse my poor references... 
> 
> In this fic, Sherlock is an alpha and John is omega. I've tried to recreate alpha's and omega's in this fic so if some of the wording seems funny it's just my interpretation of his the alpha's and or would act. 
> 
> No beta docs mistakes are mine. 
> 
> This is just the opening paragraph to introduce you to Sherlock's character and his though process. 
> 
> Drug use is implied and mentioned.

Sherlock growled at the repetitive knocking on his door. Not only was he trying to enter his mind palace he was also an Alpha who was territorial at best. He stood up, his dressing gown pooling around him clinging to him to his thin but muscular body.

The knocking didn't stop, if anything it got louder and Sherlock growled in response. He gripped the door, swung it open and growled again. "What do you want." He snarled as his mind reeled.

It was his landlady, Mrs. Hudson. She was sweet enough and Sherlock on his better days wouldn't mind her company, well, for a limited amount of him. But not today, not when he was about to crack a case that he was enjoying. Serial killers were always the best in his opinion. They were so eager to get caught yet so cunning about the way they did things. 

"Sherlock, that is no need to talk to me. I came because the neighbor's have been complaining about your shouting." She explained and the Alpha just stood there with a vacant expression on his face as he stared at the annoyance in his way. "I haven't been shouting, Mrs. Hudson." she tutted and walked past uninvited and gasped at the state of the small flat. 

There wasn't an inch of the place that wasn't either covered in dust, paper or some sort of drug. "Sherlock!" She let out and the alpha just smiled sweetly next to her as she looked around the filthy flat.

She entered the kitchen to see it had been temporarily renovated into some sort of make shift drug set up. "You're doing drugs again! No wonder people keep hearing you shouting, your probably high, you're not my only junkie Mr. Holmes!" she shouted at the younger man and Sherlock just rolled his eyes and gripped the door which he was still holding very tightly. 

"If you don't stop this Sherlock I'm going to have to get Mycroft involved and you know he will shut this down." She said pointing accusingly at the drug set up. This time Sherlock actually looked toward the landlady and growled. He bared his teeth, gripped the handle and growled. He was high already but he needn't tell her that he just wanted her to leave!

"You will do no such thing!" Sherlock snapped and stepped forward to try and shoo her from his flat so he could think about his case, he really needed to think about the case and get into his mind palace which was he reason for the drugs. "Sherlock Holmes, you need yourself a mate." She said to him and he rolled his eyes. "You have such potential and you waste it with this stuff." She said solemnly whilst trying to tidy up for the man. 

Sherlock huffed and turned to his left and walked to the sofa, he collapsed onto it and let out a large exasperated sigh and then looked toward the door where he saw Mycroft standing. "Get out of here Mycroft." He shouted but sensed Mycroft would do no such thing. 

"Mrs. Hudson did you really call my brother!" He growled as he threatened to get angry.  
Mrs Hudson peeked round the door and Shook her head and looked confused, "No." she said and Sherlock looked back at the door where his brother stood shaking his head disapprovingly. Mrs Hudson came to Sherlock, patted his shoulder and excused her self from the flat and walked past Mycroft keeping her head down. 

"Sherlock get up, go get changed," he commanded but Sherlock waved him off and stayed draped on the couch he was seeking comfort in. "Sherlock, I mean it," Mycroft yelled and Sherlock sighed again and stood himself up. Slowly and with little purpose, he began walking to his room where he stored his clothes. 

When he came out Mycroft was still waiting and Sherlock was dressed in tight black trousers, a tight-fitting white shirt, and a blazer. he grabbed his coat and then his scarf before staring at his brother as he ached for another hit, his eyes flickered breifly to the kitchen...

Neither of them said anything for a while before Sherlock rolled his eyes and turned to Mycroft. "What are you doing here Mycroft." He asked out of habit. 

"Why don't you deduce it," Mycroft said with venom, he growled slightly and Sherlock just raised his eyebrow and shrugged before he turned to his bathroom where he knew he would have to freshen up. He knew exactly why his brother was there, he knew exactly what his brother wanted him to do and he knew exactly what he would be forced to go and take a look. 

He closed the bathroom door and grabbed his razor where he started shaving, it had been a long time due to the drugs, he didn't really care for his appearance when on the stuff all he cared for was taking hits and solving cases and that's all he cared for right now but his brother wasn't going to drop this he didn't think.

With a freshly shaved face, a long shower and a slight style of his ebony hair he left the bathroom again and scowled at Mycroft for making this happen. "Now what do you want," he said with annoyance lacing his tone. Mycroft huffed and stood straighter than he was doing before. "An issue has arisen and your name was brought up." Sherlock looked confused for a second and then huffed. 

"Is this about some sort of omega." He said with boredom, Mycroft nodded and Sherlock huffed again this time with an exasperated sigh. He may be an alpha but he cared very little for omegas. He was a high functioning sociopath, not a fairy wrapped in cotton wool that liked to feed and nurture omega's. 

Mycroft sensed the lack of interest and stepped in again "It isn't just about an omega though Sherlock, this is also a case." Sherlock looked back at Mycroft, his eyes now glistening with delight. "Why didn't you say so, dear brother." He said as he stepped almost willingly toward the door.


	2. Don't you dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock meets the omega

Sherlock and Mycroft left bakers street in a black taxi. Mycroft sat up straight and watched his younger brothers actions in what could be disgust but never uttered a word to him about it. This was different. Usually, Mycroft would mention his drug habits, he would mention his appearance but not this time. Which meant Mycroft was doing his best not to antagonise Sherlock, curious...

Sherlock straightened up and looked directly to Mycroft. His eyes crinkling with amusement as the older Holmes almost resorted to almost biting his tongue in order to keep quiet. "Oh do spit it out." 

Sherlock said merrily and clasped his hands together enticing a single clap as his drug induced high began to wear off and the urge to take another hit started. Mycroft remained silent, his foot tapping the ground and his hands placed on his lap as he stared blankly out of the window. 

"Sherlock, please do try and understand from my point of view that this is dangerous for both you and the client." Mycroft let out in a sharp tone and Sherlock straightened up and stared at his brother. "Mycroft, I'm pretty sure I know why I'm here. You want me to solve a case. Duhhh." Sherlock said and smiled again as he humoured himself with antagonising his brother.

"Sherlock I am absolutely serious. Do not make me repeat myself when I say to stay in control in that interview room." Mycroft said this time his voice lowering almost animalistically. Sherlock rolled his eyes, it was an omega he knew the risks and he just nodded like a bobble head being pushed up and down by a bored child "Yah Mycroft I know." He said his high slowly but surely wearing off and the realisation of the situation kicking in. 

He was in a taxi, with his brother on his way to an interview for a case. He groaned and tried to get back into his drug induced high but with little avail. 

Instead Sherlock tried to occupy himself. “Mycroft tell me about the case.” He said in a rushed voice as his hands began to tremble with the need of another hit. Mycroft stared at Sherlock in utter disgust, his brother had fallen down the rabbit hole and it appeared he wasn’t even able to claw his way out. 

“An omega, 16 was found in his apartment, trembling with the cold. His alpha at the time had been murdered in his home, it was a nasty murder, a lot of body parts in alot of places. However, we found the omegas blood on the crime scene and that is all we have to go on.” Mycroft informed and Sherlock blinked and looked at his brother expectantly. 

“Is that is?” he said slowly after Mycroft didn’t make a move to talk any further. “SERIOUSLY, you brought me room my flat to tell me an omegas blood was on the crime scene! That blood could be from anything, the omega could have had a paper cut and you bring me away from my flat for that?” Sherlock fumed and Mycroft growled at the man he had to call brother. 

“This is the drugs talking Sherlock, trust me, when you meet the omega I can guarantee you’ll be A bit more enthusiastic.” Mycroft assured and Sherlock went back to trying not to think about the high that was slowly wearing off leaving him jittery and shaken up. 

So this omega must be a suspect in the eyes of the police but the likelihood an omega could kill or even overpower an alpha was so slim it was almost unheard of, omegas were sweet creatures who needed care and attention. So even if this omega did manage to take down a fully grown alpha it must have been somewhat induced on drugs or something? It couldn’t be the omega, surely. 

“Where there any more suspects?” Sherlock asked his brother after a while. Mycroft hummed and made a hand gesture. “There was the alpha’s daughter, they had a cleaner, we found a suspicious email as well but we weren’t able to track who it was sent from.” Sherlock began what he did best. 

“Were these all omega’s or not?” Sherlock asked and Mycroft shrugged and stared out of them window where he began talking.

“No. The daughter is a beta, the cleaner is a beta and the email we aren’t sure yet. We are still tracking it down.” he said in a professional manner and Sherlock hummed slightly.

“Okay so we have one omega, two betas and an unknown figure. Most likely that the omega couldn’t have killed the alpha, unless aided by a beta or other alpha, although if the alpha was under the influence of drugs or alcohol he could have possibly been worn down. He wasn’t smothered or anything he clearly was stabbed and cut apart, that shows that the killer has a lifetime of hatred and wants to leave a mark, classic of a serial killer...” Sherlock paused, caught his breathe and widened his eyes... He stared at Mycroft who had zones out at the repetitive talking. 

“Mycroft. Has there been any other murderers kept secret like this one.” Mycroft paled slightly but nodded once. Sherlock actually laughed. 

“We aren’t looking for a motive then, we are looking for a serial killer and we are looking for a reason why this man came onto his list.” Sherlock said as he sat back and watched the car pull up onto the curb outside the interview station. 

Mycroft gathered his things and waited for Sherlock to appear out of the cab, slowly he stepped into the brisk air and then walked directly into the interview station. Lestrade was waiting for him or spears and Sherlock grunted a welcome to the man. “You’re looking for a serial killer by the way.” Sherlock said with a smirk on his lips at the confused expression they all gave him. 

“Right, okay... The client is right through here. Sherlock, I know it’s not my place but please don’t be too hard on him.” Lestrade pleaded and Sherlock frowned, his eyebrows pulling together he just nodded once to show he acknowledged the request. 

Sherlock walked through the White corridor to a large black door, didn’t seem to be anyone around which was odd so he looker back at lastrade. “They are waiting at the surveillance tapes.” He said knowing what Sherlock meant and then cautiously pulled open the door for the alpha. 

Sherlock could see it from the moment he entered the room. He could see the terror like it was a wall of glass surrounding this being, this omega. It was unnatural. 

He looked tired and worn. Cuts and bruises decorate his face but his expression was one of pure fright. His arms were secured around himself as though he was trying to protect himself from the worst possible beating. His hair was messy but that was expected, he had been almost dragged here. 

However Sherlock could sense something else, like total fear. It made his stomach twist violently but as he looked closer he noticed more. 

The fear sat on this omega like a pillow over his mouth and nose. Enough air got by it, allowing its body to keep functioning, but the fear was crippling all the same. The omega sat, it talked, it would appear like it always had, but its insides were dying slowly. There wasn’t an omega Sherlock could reference who knew how to handle such abuse, the crippling fear that at any given point he would be struck, beaten, starved or killed by the man he used to call alpha had turned this omega into a statue of its own mind, a statue of fear and terror. 

Sherlock had stared at him while deducing this idea and had immediately straightened up once he realised what he was doing, he clicked his tongue slightly and fisted his hands into his pockets before walking over to his client, pulling out the plastic black chair and seating himself in front of the omega who was almost buzzing with fright at the alpha sat opposite him. 

“My name is Sherlock Holmes, I’m a consulting detective and I’m here to ask you a few things about the murder case your involved in.” Sherlock said, his voice professional. There was little comfort an omega could seek in his tone it was strictly work and Sherlock waited for the omega to answer.   
It didn’t answer.

“Okay, first I want to ask you how you found your alpha, I presume it was you who called it in?” the omega nodded and straightened up slightly. 

“My name is John Watson. I found my alpha dead, bits of flesh surrounded his apartment. I know from the second I walked in it was his flesh because when I found the body it was almost unrecognisable.” John shuddered and whined quietly in fear probably. 

Sherlock breathed and placed his hand on the table, his alpha instinct to comfort was almost overpowering, the scent of the omega was intoxicating and the way the poor thing looked made Sherlock want to claim right there. The alpha stood and looked at the camera. His face strained and his body shivering with the need to claim.   
“okay um, did you see anything of importance?” Sherlock asked with gritted teeth as he began pacing. “No.” Sherlock breathed and zoned in on the omega entirely his mind reeled. 

“Your new to being an omega aren’t you, you’ve probably only presented a few months ago so the possibility that you formed a proper bond is dull. But by the looks of you it’s like then alpha might have gotten off on you being in pain, being hurt and whatnot. Your malnourished. Emaciated and extremely tired, you have clearly got bruises that run under your clothes, you wouldn’t be flinching if not. Your alpha wasn’t nice to you was he? He liked to see you in pain. You were terrified on him, you couldn’t have done it, it’s again your every instinct, he was superior over you, it’s impossible that you could do it.” 

John sat there in fear and stared at the alpha. “I didn’t kill him, alpha. Sometimes I wish I could have the strength to do it, sometimes I wished he would die, the days where he slammed me into each wall, the days where I was forgotten about in the basement. Those were the days I wished he was dead. But I didn’t kill him, I didn’t kill him.” John said in a whimper as tears fell silently and little whimpers of pain were heard. 

Sherlock moved silently so he was stood next to the omega. His hand soothed Over John’s shoulders. “You’re okay now. It’s alright, I know you didn’t do it.” He voice soothingly and then the door opened and both Mycroft and Lestrade stood, ready to restrain Sherlock. Instead the alpha let go of the omega, walked to the opposite side of the room and shook his head disapprovingly at the males. 

“I may be a sociopath but it was a crying omega, my instinct to comfort aren’t all strange you know.” He said as the omega wiped it’s tears and stared blankly at the scene infront of it. Sherlock strolled out of the room, stopping next to Mycroft. 

“I’m not going to be able to interview him again unless you want me to pin him up against a wall and bite down on it’s pretty little neck to make him mine.” Sherlock gritted out as Mycroft looked taken aback at his brothers words. Mycroft watched Sherlock walk off with a stunned and numb expression and just stared at the omega and then back at Sherlock. What was going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this isn't to bad, and I hope I captured alpha Sherlock for you all and gave you a little show if his sweeter side...
> 
> Comments are always welcome


	3. Hungry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft takes away Sherlock's toys

When Sherlock returned back to 221b bakers street he could already tell that something was off. The door handle looked cleaner, the windows seemed to have been polished and the stairs which were normally dirty looked to have been swept... his suspicions were confirmed when he walked into his flat to see his drug equipment completely gone and it’s place his normal kitchen, any trace of any drug totally gone and they had completely cleaned his flat. He actually stood there numbly for a second or two before letting out an ear piercing roar. He entered the flat and went around systematically trashing the place, he gripped the desk form reassurance when he was done. 

Sherlock was shaking, the high completely worn off and he was aching for more! He needed his drugs back! He breathed heavily and tried regain some of his composure.  
Mrs Hudson came upstairs and peeked through the flat door to see Sherlock At his angriest that she had ever seen. “Where is it?” he snarled as his eyes flashed red as he gripped the wooden desk even harder.

Mrs Hudson gasped and step backwards slightly, not in fear but in self preservation. “Sherlock, your brother’s men came and took it, I couldn’t stop them, I tried, I knew you would be like this.” She wailed and Sherlock growled again, not angry with Mrs Hudson but angry at his brother.  
He stood up and breathed before waking over to the landlady and putting his hand in her shoulder. “I didn’t mean to be like that it’s just, difficult.” He gritted out as he searched for his phone and Mrs Hudson left quickly wanting to give Sherlock privacy.

He angrily punched the numbers into the contacts and pressed ring. “Mycroft! Where is it!” he shouted and he could almost feel his brothers smile from this end of the phone. 

“Unfortunately brother I can’t give you back what you desire, you need to get clean and if that means taking your... Toys away, that’s what’s ill do. Now if you want to do some actual work, come back to the station, finish your interview and get this case solved.” Mycroft shouted back and Sherlock growled, gripped the phone and hummed. “I can’t interview that omega again Mycroft, I told you what I’ll do if I see it again.” Sherlock warned his self control threatening to slip. 

Mycroft tutted and breathed into the phone “Sherlock is it such a bad thing to claim an omega?” he asked and Sherlock stayed quiet and growled over the phone, his chest rumbling with the displeasure of having to show emotions. “yes it is! I don’t want to have to take care of anyone else, I don’t want to have to show...emotions.” he spat and listened to Mycroft breathing.  
“Sherlock, has anyone told you that being mated is like being high.” Sherlock stopped slightly, he tried to think back to it. “No, why would they be anything like that!” he shouted getting annoyed and angry. He just wants his stuff back. 

“You have to care for the omega and in return they give off this...scent. John, the omega you interviewed can’t actually seem to stop because he is so young and inexperienced. When you were in that room Tell me you didn’t feel better!” Mycroft growled back trying to get his brother to actually understand that certain feelings weren’t all bad. 

“It felt stupid Mycroft! I don’t want to interview him!” Sherlock shouted and Mycroft growled lowly over the phone. “You will go over there and do what you do Sherlock, for god’s sake!” Mycroft threatened and Sherlock slammed the phone down hard enough for it to smash.  
He paced the room for a while, trying to decide what he wanted to do, did he want to interview the omega? Not really, he didn’t want to risk biting it and becoming an actual mated alpha. It was inappropriate and foolish of him and the omega might not want to either. However, Sherlock had seen the way the omega looked at him and the fear and his instincts wants to change it desperately.

Grabbing his coat and scarf he stormed out of the flat and stuck his hand out to get a cab. 

He arrived half an hour later and stormed into the office where Lestrade was, the omega was still in the interview room. “Where is it.” Sherlock said and Lestrade just pointed to the same room. 

Sherlock gripped the door handle and walked in with an air of authority surrounding him. “John is it, well I have to come back and finish my interview, apparently. Not that I need more information from you.” Sherlock said with a professional voice. John had looked up and not said anything.  
Sherlock looked at the omega, looked at the way it cowered in fear and then mentally scolded himself. “Tell me about your alpha.” John looked up, His eyes puffy and red from crying. 

“What about him?” John sked his voice thick and hoarse. 

“Tell me whatever you like.” Sherlock’s voice had softened slightly, his eyes focusing on the omega for anymore sighs of injury. 

“My alpha was a wealthy man, he had property all over the world. He liked omega’s though, he once told me that he had a numerous amount of omegas before, too many to count and that I was special. He made me feel special.” John stopped, licked his lips and tightened the grasp around his self that he hadn’t released. “Carry on John.” Sherlock prompted. 

“When he first started Pursuing me I thought I was so lucky, I would come at his call and I would follow orders like my life depended on it because that’s what I thought an omega did. When he bit me it wasn’t both wanted. I hadn’t wanted a bite yet but I accepted it and carried on as normal, he would use it against me and it progressed to hitting and beating me.” Sherlock hummed and stood to pace the room. His eyes flashed darkly as a wave of omega pheromones floats through the air. 

He looked at the camera and reached up to turn it out of view before walking to John. “I know it’s hard at the moment, your scared of alpha’s and you think you’ve dome something wrong but you haven’t, I promise you.” Sherlock reminded and crouched down in front of John. They weren’t touching but it was a safety thing. 

“How old are you?” Sherlock asked and John looked back with something Like gratefulness. 

“Im 16.” Sherlock hummed and reached his hand out to lightly grab the material of John’s sweater.  
“  
Do you think your feeling brave enough to take this off so I can see what you need tending to. And before you try and lie about it again, I know your in pain, I can tell.” Sherlock said soothingly. 

John whined but slowly reached down and pulled the sweater over his head to reveal his scarily thin body riddled with purple bruising and bite marks. John whimpered as his eyes filed with tears. Sherlock sat back slightly stunned at the show and looked toward John almost comfortingly. His hand reached out and soothed at the skin of his arm. “You’re okay, I promise.” Sherlock said and his head rang with the urgent need to bite and claim but he tried to hold back and instead tended to John’s wounds. “Why do this?” John asked and Sherlock actually shrugged. 

“Something about you that my alpha likes I suppose.” Sherlock said while examining John’s back for wounds. He scanned the area and pressed down lightly enticing a gasp and grunt from John. “Sorry.” Sherlock apologised and then handed John his sweater back. “You should be okay, there isn’t any broken skin on your back or front, although I’m not sure anywhere else. If you begin to feel off though don’t hesitate to get a doctor!” 

“I won’t, thank you for your kindness, alpha.” John whispered and Sherlock hummed. 

“Are you hungry?” Sherlock asked and John just stared blankly at the alpha, of course he was hungry, he was starving! But why was this alpha taking an interest. More importantly why was this alpha here! He was practically a model, high cheek bones, lovely figure, thin nimble fingers. His skin was pale but his lips were full and pink. His head was covered with a mop of ebony curls. What was he doing with a broken omega like John. 

“Are you hungry?” Sherlock asked again and John just nodded. Sherlock stood up in a fluid motion and stared at John expectantly. “You want to join me to go get food?” Sherlock asked, it was almost as if he was courting the omega. John just nodded and stood numbly for the first time in hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the quality of this chapter, it's awful please forgive me. 
> 
> My suggestion on the development between Sherlock and John be lovely and comments are always welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> There should hopefully be more, again no beta so mistakes are mine. 
> 
> If you have any questions or comments feel free to leave them, I do try to answer them all. 
> 
> Next chapter should be longer and should meet John... 
> 
> Would you prefer work Sherlock or alpha instinct Sherlock? 
> 
> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> \-- Amare --


End file.
